True love at the age of 14
by Desparidy Crescent Moon
Summary: When she left a part of him died. Will one half be able to live without the other? YxU they're they cutest couple in the world READ AND REVIEW PPLS!


**Hi peoples it's Lonleydreamer27. I just had this story stuck in my head and I wanted to get it down on paper. I always wanted to write a tragedy but I suck at it. I mean most tradedys have like a "magical" presence to it. Mine just planely sux lol. Anywayz I wanted to rip it up cuz it sux so bad but my friend told me to put I on fanfiction so here it is!! Lol here and **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

He was attacking the punching bag. Ferociously punching and kicking. His movements so fast and unpredictable that his arms and legs were a blur. He was visualizing the punching bag as the person he hated with pure disdain. Just thinking of him brought such energy that he started attacking even faster. The harder he hit, the more adrenaline he felt. With one final _thwack _the whole punching bag, steel bars and all, jumped a few centimeters off the ground. He bent over trying to catch his breath for he felt tired all of a sudden.

He was watching the punching bag swinging in and out. It was like a giant pendulum ticking his time away. _Squeak _tick, _creak _tock, _squeak _tick, _creak _tock. It was mocking him, tormenting him. Finding his soft spot then thrusting in a knife and twisting it around. He started at it, not able to look away because it wouldn't let him. It was as if with every swing it slowly took over and pretty soon it'll have him defenseless. Just before he thought he was going to lose his sanity, quick as a flash he kicked it once more as hard as he could. He created something similar to a sonic boom because people 10 feet away felt something pass through their souls. They were puzzled for a second but quickly brushed it off reassuring themselves that it was nothing.

The punching bag stopped swinging and that was all that mattered. Once the torturous noise had stopped he began to think clearly again. He began to walk to the showers lost in his own thoughts. The person he hated, the one person he could never forgive, the person he imagined as the punching bag…was himself.

**Ooooooo cliffy. Jk lol this is a one shot btw. Lol also I won't be using any names. Ulrich is he and yumi is she got it? Good let me continue peoples geez (jk) lol**

At school the next day he was his usual mopey self, going to his usual classes, and getting yelled at by the usual teachers. However, what wasn't usual was that SHE wouldn't be there today. Not today, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month and most definitely not next year. She would never come back and that heavily rested on his shoulders. It was his fault that she died.

Everyone was affected by her death. He would get occasional "I'm sorry"s from people he never talked to before. Everyone knew that she was so special to him. His friends tried to comfort him, telling him that it wasn't his fault. He heard them but he didn't listen. He knew they were telling him things he wanted to hear, but the could never give him that. He would give anything to hear her voice one last time.

Over the weeks, things returned to normal. People began to move on and even his friends, who once so warmly comforted him began to forget her. Students and teachers alike tried to encourage him to move on. One teacher specifically said, "Not much can be done dwelling in the past." But that was the problem. She was his past, present, and future. No matter how much time will pass, she'll forever be with him one way or another.

Every Saturday he would visit the cemetery in which she lay. It became routine to him, a small tradition that everyone respected. He sat directly above where her beautiful body was, the sun's rays never to reach her again. He meditated, desperately searching for any trace of her. On some days he would just feel the cold breeze sending shivers down his spine, but on other days he would feel as if she was right besides him, once again on this earth.

On a particular Saturday he couldn't feel anything. Not the breeze, the warmth from the sun, and definitely not her. "Why did you leave me here alone?" he asked aloud. Getting no answer he laid on his side and did something he hadn't done since THAT day. He cried.

He cried and cried, rivers of tears seeping into the ground. He cried harder as if each of his tears would bring her close to him. Suddenly he got a burning feeling in his chest. Each breath was labored and it made his lungs feel as if they were on fire. He clutched at his hands with his hand. A slow and quite breeze flew over him and he instantly relaxed. The pain was killing him but he still managed a smile. "I understand what you want from me. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side and nothing will ever stop me." The pain started to become faint as he started to lose consciousness. With his final breath he said "I love you, Yumi." His body tensed, but then relaxed as he fell into a forever peaceful sleep.

His funeral was held a week after his friends had found his body. Although the weather was beautiful, depression heavily filled the air. Everyone said their final good-byes and got one final look at his face. He was still smiling, a smirk that held no emotion and was now frozen on his face for eternity. As the preacher said some words saying how he was a good man, the casket slowly lowered into the cold, dark ground. They buried him next to her knowing that he would have wanted it that way. Everyone's heart was lost within the darkness having to lose two friends in such a short period of time. But somewhere DEEP inside they were happy. Happy that he and his lover, finally together again to hold each other in their arms until the end of time.

True of love at the age of 14.

**Phew finally finished. I tried showing this to some of my friends at skool but some liked it and some laughed in my face. I know it's corny but like I said I suck at writing tragedy. Please **** review ****and tell me what you think. This has been Lonelydreamer27 over and out.**

"**Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." **

**(My favorite saying)**


End file.
